brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost
Lost is the 2nd chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It shows the basic controls and tutorial of the game. Summary A soldier is lost, and Baker and Red must find their way or share his fate. Plot It start with Eindhoven under fire from Luftwaffe bombers and a girl got killed by Germans in an unknown hospital. Corrion is leading the squad to try and find Baker. Meanwhile, Baker found the soldier wounded and comfort him to his dying moments. As the soldier asked about the girl fate, Baker lied that she is ok. The soldier told Baker that he is a liar and suddenly, a German upstairs was shot by Hartsock and surprised to find Baker. The soldier died from his wounds and Baker retrieve his dogtags and gun before forced to leave as rubble drop on the soldier corpse. Baker soon collapse under grief. Red get Baker up and both of them are ready to head back to their squad. As they went back to the hospital entrance, they fight some Germans in the hospital. On their way, Red express his guilt on unable to save the civilians during a blackout before moving forward. They proceed forward and Baker move ahead to check the amphitheater, he saw on top of him and was knock out by a bomber's bomb that barely caught by the railings. He is caught surprised by three Germans pointing their guns on him with Baker raising his pistol against them. Red is horrified to see three gunshots in front of his eyes. Objectives Rendezvous with the Squad * Exit the Hospital Checkpoint * Shot in the Dark * Take Cover * The Amphitheatre Transcript Around the city of Eindhoven, there are buildings being set ablaze by German stukas. During this autumn-like time of year, especially before Christmas, people began to think that the war in Europe would finally come to an end because of what the Allies had done on D-Day back in June. On a night like this, there should have been peace and quiet. Instead there is the screaming of a female Dutch civilian who got shot by a German officer outside of a hospital. Meanwhile, off somewhere in central Eindhoven, paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division are looking for a missing soldier. Corrion: Where is he?! Has anyone seen him? Courtland: I can't see a damn thing in this smoke. My eyes are burning! Corrion: Keep looking! Back in the hospital, Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker climbs a set of stairs and approaches a wounded soldier on top. Soldier: Sorry, Sarge ... Baker: Don't be sorry. You did good. Soldier: Did she ... did she get out okay? Baker: Yeah. Yeah, she's fine. Behind Baker on another set of stairs, a German soldier creeps down the stairs and points his MP 40 at Baker. Soldier: Liar. Shots are fired, but not from the German soldier. From behind the German soldier. Out of the darkness, Hartsock opens up with his Thompson submachine gun and instantly kills the German soldier. Hartsock looks at Baker and Baker gives a thankful nod. Baker now looks at the wounded soldier, and the wounded soldier dies. Hartsock, now at where Baker is, puts his hand on Baker's left shoulder. Baker takes off the dog tags of the wounded soldier. Just when Baker began to close the wounded soldier's eyes, the top caves in from a German dive bomber. Baker and Hartsock run down the stairs while the wounded soldier is engulfed in the rubble surrounded by flames. Baker looks back at the wounded soldier one last time and begins to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looks up to Hartsock and walks backward and goes down on his knees. Hartsock: He's gone ... Matt ... he's gone. Hartsock puts his hand in front of Baker. Hartsock: We have to go. Look at me! Baker grabs Hartsock's hand, and Hartsock lifts Baker to his feet. Hartsock: Let's move, Matt. Follow me. Baker follows Hartsock, under some rubble. Hartsock: Just go under it! We gotta move! All of a sudden, bomb shells start raining hell outside the hospital. Hartsock: Shit! Watch out! Hartsock and Baker dash to the far side of the hospital and walk into another room. Hartsock: Shit! There's more Krauts. Get down! Baker and Hartsock take shelter behind a turned over bed frame. A German soldier is standing in front of a massive hole in the ground. Hartsock: Shoot 'em, Matt! Shoot 'em now! Baker shoots the German soldier and he falls into the hole. Soon, two more Germans appeared and took cover opposite of the hole, Baker provide suppressing fire while Red flank them like how they did back in Normandy. As they walked through the hallway, they found a lone German patrolling. Baker took the opportunity to shoot him, soon the Germans nearby are alerted and engage the Americans. They took cover at the narrow walls from the German firing, Baker managed to kill the German at corridor and Red sprint to the next cover to suppress the other Germans. Baker manage to flank and kill the Germans. After the two take out a few more Germans, they proceed to nearby hallway where burst through the door is a burning German who is crying for help. The two left him dead and proceed the hallway. As more bombing progress, the lights went out. They sprint through the hallway before Red stop in the middle to talk about the situation. Hartsock: There goes the lights...the whole city...god Matt, all those people... Then soon proceed to the next room, the room was very big and saw two Germans inside. They ambushed the Germans and killed the. Another German team entered the big room and got to cover, they soon got killed in combat. Baker proceed to the amphitheater while Red cover him. He hears planes above and looks through the above glass window. A bomb drops knocking him to the ground. Fortunately, it did not explode and was hanging, but two Germans walk up to his body rifles pointed at him. Matt raises his pistol unsteadily and helpless as a third one walks up to his body, points the pistol at his head, and fires. Hartsock looks at the scene horrifyingly scared to death. The logo to the game then appears. Chapter Ends Characters * Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Private First Class Timothy Connor (does not speak) * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Mike Dawson (does not speak) * Private First Class Gary Jasper (does not speak) * Private Franky LaRoche /Soldier (KIA) * Dutch Girl (KIA) Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * M3 Grease Gun German Weapons * MP 40 Trivia * 1st & only time Baker uses an M3 Grease Gun. ru:Потеря Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway